


I'm Moving!!!

by MissEighties



Category: David Sylvian - Fandom, Japan (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEighties/pseuds/MissEighties





	

I'm moving to Wattpad only! All stories here will remain, as is, but will be posted in Wattpad as well. I may occasionally post here but for now, please see the link below:

https://www.wattpad.com/user/xMissEightiesx

Thank you!


End file.
